imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:VOR
Violation of Rules The state that: Its forbidden to: 1) To insert/edit into Article pages/Discussion pages and or Talkpages of users, text reverences to/about or contain the following; 1.1) Racism or other forms of discrimination. 1.2) Spamming and/or advertising without the written approval of the Admins. 1.3) Texts or articles of otherwise unwanted information that have nothing to do with the Imperion Game, and its channel's of information. 1.4) Acting against in the US and EU applicable laws. 2) Violation of rules 1.1 to 1.4 lead to a immediate ban. 3) If an edit appears to be inappropriate, but was done in good faith, a Warning will be placed on the Users Talk Page. 4 warnings can be given until a final ban will be in place. 4) For further information about a ban or other punishments, users can contact the Admins. The user needs to add the username and/or used host/ip logs and explanation about the reason against the punishment and how to prevent this problem in the future. The following tools (template) can be used to implement a warning or ban: Templates Vandalism When dealing with vandalism, please use one of the Templates for Vandalism (1 to 4, or 4a, depending on the severity of the users action) Insert the chosen Template in to the Users Talk page for example. This will insert the following: ----- This is the last warning you will receive for your disruptive edits. If you vandalize the Imperion Wiki again, you will be blocked from editing. ----- Then, go to the history page of the article and (undo) to vandalism changes. If the vandalism is very large, and you have the (rollback) function, use it. This will restore the article to the last edit by a previous user. Rollback can only performed by an Admin. If you are not an Administrator (see list of Administrators, please request one of the Administrators to do it, or do a manual copy/past of the last correct version, and mark it as a minor edit, but with the words undo vandalism. Spam Spam can be dealt with in the same way as Vandalism. But the user normally gets banned automatically. Insert the Spam template and the Block template simultaneous in the User Talk page; --- --- This then insert the following: ----- SPAM: Due to your insertion of a Spam link into the Imperion Wiki, which is in violation with the , you are being blocked from editing the Imperion Wiki. Spammers may have their websites blacklisted as well, preventing their websites from appearing on the Imperion Wiki. You have been blocked from editing, for violating Imperion Wiki . If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by emailing the administrator at admin@imperion.org. ----- Moderator; If your Moderator, just the insertion of the Block Template is enough to categorize the User as Blocked. He/she will be added to the following page: Category:Blocked_Users The Administrators, will keep an eye on this page to see if anybody has turned up, that has not being blocked. Administrator; Then, if your an Administrator, you can manually Block the user, (click on block, behind the IP/username of the User) This will bring up the block menu. For the time period, select infinite (via the drop down menu) and for the reason, list Spamming links. After Blocking the User, the Administrator need to remove the Category:Blocked_Users from the Blocked User page. This will lead to the removal of the users from the page: Category:Blocked_Users